The Darkness/Pitt Issue 2
The Darkness/Pitt Issue 2 is the second issue of three part comic crossover between The Darkness and Pitt comic series. Synopsis Dale Keown's Pitt returns with a vengeance! Jackie Estacado, the bearer of The Darkness, and Pitt are planning their next move against The Infected, when the problem comes to their doorstep! Reuniting The Darkness writer Paul Jenkins (Captain America, Mythos) and Pitt creator Dale Keown (Hulk: The End) and features two covers by series artist Keown and a variant cover by Bagus Hutomo of IFS (Shrapnel: Artesia Rising). Characters * Jackie Estacado * Pitt * Timmy * Hugo Powers Plot Summary Previously At Jackie's penthouse, Timmy and Jackie are watching old gangster movies. Jackie leaves Timmy alone and goes to the balcony to talk with Pitt. Pitt expresses his disdain of human race but concludes that some do have potential. After Jackie jumps to wrong conclusions about his and Timmy's friendship, Pitt clarifies that Timmy is his friend only. Meanwhile, the NSA agents that are following them are watching the company from the van. The agents decide for the moment to just wait and watch. They reveal that Sirian, which was interrogated by NSA, talked something about smart alien virus. The agents decide that it's worth to keep eye on Jackie as he showed in the past some "special traits". A the same time a squad of NSA agents in secret surround the penthouse. The agents continue their conversation and reveal that they're planning to let the two factions to collide and wipe each other out, leaving them to pick up the pieces. Unknowingly to them, Jackie's darling is overhearing the conversation. While Pitt decides to leave, Jackie suggest to stay for little longer. Pitt then reveals more about the alien virus. The virus took shape and meaning many millennia ago in a nebula some four billion light years away on a planet similar to Earth. It gradually evolved, developing a strange sentience unlike any other and consumed it's surroundings. While exploring the planet, unknown alien species, unaware about the virus presence on the planet, discovered it by accident. The virus devoured them, altering their very genetic structure and assimilated them into it's body-self. It mutated thousands until it stabilized inside organic matter. And since then all the virus does is consume organic matter. Timmy then reveals that the virus likes Earths climate and fauna. Pitt says, that the virus found its perfect host in the human species and in 12-15 years it will envelop entire planet. The company then proceeds to go to the source of the infected inside an washed up container ship. At the container ship, NSA stations their agents all around the area and decide for the moment just observe and let the company to deal with the infected themselves. Near the entrance to the ship, Timmy senses lot's of infected inside. Pitt suggest to Jackie to send his men away as they will not live through the night. Jackie agrees and the company goes inside the ship. Inside the ship, Jackie, Pitt and Timmy are attacked by a huge infected. After the sounds of fight, NSA sends their agents inside the ship. Pitt manages to drive the creature deeper into the hull. Pitt notices the agents watching them but Jackie says to worry about as he got few "spies" of his own watching them. The company go deeper into the ship when Jackie expresses that he can't see pass the darkness in front of them. Timmy reveals that it's not darkness up a head but an illusion created by the infected. The infected then attack the company. Meanwhile, NSA agents orders all of their agents to shoot anything inside. As they're watching the ship few of the infected sneak up from the behind. Inside the ship, Jackie shouts at Pitt of not saying that infected can mess with their minds. Pitt answers that this is because the virus started to mutate and became insane. Outside the ship the NSA agents are slaughtered by the infected. Inside the ship, Jackie, Pitt and Timmy try regroup and escape the ship, when suddenly the infected leader, Hugo Powers appears. The company is then surrounded by a mass of infected. To be continued... Gallery J3184497-02b.jpg|Cover B Category:Comic Volumes Category:Comic Crossovers